Sweet Dreams
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: Dean copes the death of Cas and has a dream that night.  What happens when the dream is interrupted with a pleasant surprise?


**My first slash and Destiel fan fic. After 7x02. It didn't turn out quite like I expected/wanted, but I just hope it's not an epic fail. M for sexual content. Slash. You are warned. REVIEW PLEASE! **

Sam left the motel room abruptly to take a walk. God, Dean wondered what the hell was in his head.

Dean picked up Cas' trench coat. It was dry now. He stroked it smooth gingerly. He brought the coat near his face and smelled it. Just like Castiel. Like the dark hair of the angel. Dean walked around in circles, in the cold, dark motel room.

"God, Damn it Cas. Why? Why didn't you trust me?" Tears started running down Dean's cheek. Dean grabbed the whiskey. He didn't bother getting a glass. He started drinking the whole bottle, sobbing. Dean wanted Cas back.

_Jesus, Dean this isn't you, stop crying. _

Dean laid down on the bed the coat still in his arms. He gripped it tight, just like Cas did with him. He missed him. His scar of Cas' hand was tingling. He missed his awkwardness, his smile, his posture, his lovely dark hair that he wanted his fingers to run through so bad. The tears kept rolling down his cheek. The coat was everything left. Castiel was so perfect. "I cared about you. Hell, I think I loved you. Why did you leave me? What did I do so wrong to deserve this?" Dean fell asleep, crying.

_Dean was in his motel room, just laying there. "Dean, hello." Cas said in his deep masculine voice._

_ "Cas, what happened? You died. I-I want to tell you something."_

_ "I know, Dean. This is my fault, but not now. Now, I just want you." Cas laid down next to Dean on the soft bed. Cas touched Dean's shoulder so Dean was facing him. Cas was staring into Dean's soft inviting eyes. Dean bit his lip. Dean tugged playfully on Cas' navy blue tie. Cas leaned in closer and kissed Dean on his cheek. Cas couldn't help himself. He then kissed Dean directly on his lips; Dean's face was so beautiful. Dean smiled and itched closer to the angel. They were now only a few inches apart. Dean leant back into Castiel gently and let himself be engulfed by Castiel's lips. Cas bit Dean's lower lip, as if asking for permission to enter Dean's mouth. Dean quickly opened his mouth and Dean's heart nearly melted as he tasted Cas' tongue and saliva. Cas glided his tongue around Dean's mouth and Dean would swallow the saliva. Then Dean would enter Cas' mouth and do the same. Cas looked down and poked at Dean's jeans. Dean smiled and he noticed his dick was rock hard. _

_ "You just have that affect on me, Cas." Dean exclaimed. Dean glanced over at Cas' trousers and noticed he also had a rock hard cock. _

_ Cas tugged at Dean's zipper, but it wouldn't come undone. Dean unzipped it quickly. Cas pulled off Dean's jeans staring at Dean's dick, making himself even harder, which he thought wasn't possible. The hardest he had been before was when Meg stuck her hand down his pants. Dean noticed Cas staring at him. "So, you just want to gaze?" Dean asked sarcastically. _

_ "Um, no. You're just too astonishing that I had to admire." Cas ripped off Dean's boxers. Cas lightly touched Dean's cock. Dean buckled at the touch. "Wow, you have it bad." Cas was going to have some fun. He slowly touched Dean's dick, nice and soft._

_ "Ugh, Cas! Harder, faster already!" Dean moaned. _

_ "But, I'm just getting started. If I did this fast, that would be no fun. The longer, the better right?" Cas smiled._

_ "Uh. Well, if it's going to be like that, at least let me remove your garments, so I can see all of you." Dean pleaded. Cas voluntarily slided off his trousers and boxers. Dean's jaw dropped. 'Wow, you never were this hard when you watched porn that one time."_

_ Cas smiled and returned to Dean's dick. Now, Cas gripped his whole hand around the cock and very very slowly glided his hand up and down. Dean kept buckling and twitching at every movement. _

"_Please, Cas." Dean pleaded._

"_Hmm…Okay." Cas gave in. He moved faster and faster until Dean cummed. Dean leaned back on the bed weak. He took a shot of whiskey._

_ "Well, that was…awesome." Dean sighed. _

_ "Oh, yeah." Cas laid down next to Dean again and touched his cheek. "I love you, Dean."_

_ "Yeah I thought I got that impression." Dean joked. "So…when did you come back? What happened to the Leviathans?"_

_ "They left me in the river. I vanished, well I melted actually. I floated until I landed on the banks, and I was whole again, somehow…but, that does not matter."_

_ "Oh, Cas." Dean sighed._

"Hello, Dean. How was your dream?" Cas replied as he appeared in the motel room.

Dean woke up startled. The sight of Cas seemed to put his heart back together. "Cas!"

"It's nice to be back."

"Where were you?' Dean wondered.

"Dead. Hell. God, Lucifer's a bastard."

"You were in Hell? Are you okay?" That's when Dean really looked at Cas and saw all the scars.

At that moment, Cas flashed back to when Lucifer turned himself into Dean and tortured him as Dean. The pain was so much worse coming from Dean. Cas gulped. "Okay."

"Even after me, and then Sam, you're going to pretend everything's okay? No one's "okay" after Hell. Sit down."

"I don't want to talk about Hell now. I want to talk to you."

"Me too." Dean had to tell him.

"Dean, I'm sorry. About everything. I was there to ask for your help, I really was. I regret every single thing."

"Yeah. I love you." "That didn't mean to come out." Dean had a worried face.

"I'm glad it did. I want you." Cas kissed Dean. "Shall we reenact that dream that you had? Yes, I know."

"That'd be nice, but I'm the man in this. I like to be in control," and pulled down Cas' pants.

"I'm not complaining. God, I've wanted this for so long." Cas said as he sat back in anticipation. Cas' then took all of Dean's clothes off, so they were both naked.

Dean barely grazed his fingers over the head of Cas' cock and Cas' kicked and bucked. Cas couldn't take it and jumped on Dean humping him. Cas was still humping Dean passionately when Dean pushed Cas back. "Woah, there angel." Dean started lightly stroking Cas' dick again.

Cas moaned loudly. "OH! HARDER! HARDER! DEAN!"

"I'm just getting started Cas." Dean kept the strokes slowly and steady, but every so often would give one quick and hard jerk just to see Cas buckle. Finally, he started going harder and faster.

"OH, YES! DEAN RIGHT THERE! HARDER FASTER!" Cas was screaming now. Dean knew Cas was near cumming. Finally Cas cummed and Dean swallowed it. Cas leaned back on the bed as Dean crawled on top of him. They just laid there kissing, until Dean fell asleep.

**Not very good, but it's my first. I'm planning on doing another chapter(at least) about Cas' memories in Hell. I can't help myself. Cas being hurt, eek! **


End file.
